User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Shin Megami Tensei 1-A Justifications
Summary Hello Guys, so it's been awhile and since people have asked time and time again to explain why Shin Megami Tensei god-tiers are related at the levels they are here, It's about time I finally justified why we rate the strongest of the strongest at the current level we have them at for Shin Megami Tensei. Now as many of you know, many of the god-tiers in the verse are rated as Metaverse Level '''(For those who use VBW's system, it's called '''Outerverse Level) and some have claimed that such tiering is wank or whatever term people use to say they fundamentally disagree. Well the purpose of this blog is the explain how and why Shin Megami Tensei entities such as YHVH and those who scale to said being should be rated as 1-A characters. Now to explain how Shin Megami Tensei reaches such levels, it's going to require alot of explanation and uses of in-game stuff like the nature of Demons and statements. Fair warning, this is going to be a pretty extensive blog, so I'd suggest you buckle down for this one and just take your time reading. Without further ado, It's about time I stopped stalling and get to botht he meat and bones of this blog Justifications In Shin Megami Tensei, there is a notable entity who's exists within the verse named YHVH, who as many know is supposed to be that world's representation of Judeo-Christian God and essentially is a stand-in of the concept of a deity. Before I get to the actual reasoning, one thing to keep in mind is that Demons and Gods within Shin Megami Tensei are actually concepts and ideas that embody the things they are said to represent in their initial mythology. Now, with that being said,YHVH has stated many thats that everything in creation can't exist without him and that he's essentially responsible for the creation of everything. This is important to keep in mind because in Shin Megami Tensei,the concept of infinity and eternity was explictly stated to exist within the verse, on several occainsions, which means that at minimum YHVH is''' High 1-B as he is responsible for the concept of infinity existing to begin with, but wait, we aren't done here as there's alot more to mention. YHVH's main domain resides within The Void, where literally nothing exists and this would include concepts, as in SMT, Demons are the concepts of the world and since only YHVH can exist there, that implies the void is devoid and above any form of concepts and existence. Now, this idea is further proven in Devil Survivor, where literally anything that comes into contact with the void, including concepts and other demons, will cease to be, as it's literally a conceptual void, without time or space. This means that YHVH's throne domain (aka literally nothing, devoid of and beyond any conception of space and time) is an Outerversal realm and since YHVH is responsible for it, in addition to naturally existing in it, he's '''Metaversal. The idea that concepts such as Infinity, Eternity, Space and Time being meaningless to YHVH is further proven by the fact that Duality is another concept that exists in Shin Megami Tensei and a concept that YHVH is responsible for, implying that duality is another concept that is meaningless to YHVH. Hell, if you wanna be technical, even the fact YHVH's realm is above the multiverse and transcends it entirely supports 1-A, as in Shin Megami Tensei, Qualia Space {Which involves Infinite-Dimensional Space} is a concept that the verse fundamental runs on and since YHVH's world is comprised in layers, assuming this is Metaversal, this would put YHVH above baseline as well Those Who Scale *YHVH (Complete Form; For reasons explained in this blog) *Nanashi (Scales to and above YHVH. Also became him) *Satan (Apocalyse. Assisted Nanashi and also is comparable to often on the same level as YHVH) *Demifiend (True Demon. Was implied to have fought YHVH and rid him from his multiverse) *Lucifer (SMT 3. In this game, he was portrayed as on par with YHVH in this game) *Krishna (Vishu-Flynn. Was capable of slaying YVHV) *SMT 4/Apocalyse Cast (Assisted in killing complete YHVH) *Brahman (Literally is comparable to YHVH and is essentially his equivalent within The Digital Devil Multiverse) *Stephen (Superior to YHVH) Refutations 'B-but most of this sounds High 1-B' Well no, for one thing, YHVH is literally beyond the concepts of Infinity, Duality, Space and Time, of which alone would warrant Metaversal '''status (This is even ignoring that Shin Megami Tensei logically has an Infinite-Dimensional Space through Qualia Space, further anchoring the point). If it was just High 1-B', then he wouldn't have conceptual superior to these ideas (of which he does, he created the concepts and are beyond them. Also exists in an absolute void, without and beyond these ideas that are dimensioned concepts) 'Qualia Space doesn't exist''' This argument makes no sense, since in order for a Qualia to actually exist, a Qualia Space would logically have to exist with it. It's almost as logical as saying that a verse can have Time but no Space with it, when not only are the two concepts correlated but essentially depended on one another to exist. As such, accepting that Qualia's exist in Shin Megami Tensei but not Qualia Space is heavily fallacious and ignores a fundamental part of what and how Qualia's work. Even assuming it doesn't exist, YHVH (and to extension, those I mentioned) would still be 1-A, as YHVH is a beyond devoid of Time, Space, Duality and Infinity...All concepts meaningless to his own existence Conclusions Shin Megami Tensei God-Tiers have 1-A status. Not only do they exist beyond and devoid of any conception of Time, Space, Infinity and Duality, but beings such as YHVH are responsible for the conceptions even existing in the first place, showcasing superior to said concepts that explictly exist in the verse. Furthermore, Shin Megami Tensei's multiverse is Infinite-Dimensional and as such, the fact YHVH's realm is above it's existence to a fundamental degree would still place YHVH's realm (at 1-A, just above baseline) Category:Blog posts Category:Misconception Posts Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Devil Survivor Series Category:Persona